Even in This Way
by Frozen Marsdess
Summary: Levi ha reencarnado en un pequeño gato negro. Se encuentra solo y abandonado hasta que lo adopta el ser que aparece en sus sueños de su anterior vida. Ahora está agradecido por estar una vez más cerca de él. Fem!Levi, OC, ERERI, SHORT FIC.
1. Encontrado

**Notas Iniciales: ¡** Hola! Para empezar el año 2019 he traído este short fic de tres capítulos xD La tenía planeada desde hace mucho tiempo pero las obligaciones pueden más que uno. Espero que les guste y que me digan que tal les pareció.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama. Sólo la historia sí es mía XD

 **Pairing:** Eren Jaeger x Levi Ackerman (Ereri)

 **Advertencias:** Fem!Levi con el nombre de Lea, un poquito de Angst, y no es Ereri como tal ya que es una reencarnacion algo rara. Spoilers del manga.

Hoy sí, los dejo con la lectura.

…

LEVI'S POV

Frío.

Hace mucho frío.

Hago todo lo posible por acurrucarme contra la esquina de esta caja y trato de hacerme bolita para proteger mi pequeño cuerpo del frío. Pero no lo logro. Soy tan pequeño que me es imposible obtener más calor. Ni siquiera tengo algo con qué protegerme, sólo esta caja vieja que está empezando a desgastarse poco a poco.

Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí. No sé de donde provengo ni a mi madre. Desde que empecé a ser consciente ya estaba en esta caja de cartón en la interperie en un parque cerca de un banco. La única forma que tengo para contar los días es cuando el sol sale y se pone.

Tengo mucha hambre. Afortunadamente hay personas que me dejan un poco de su comida y agua, pero no es suficiente. A veces intento seguirles, pero siempre me gano una patada que me lanza a lo lejos. ¿Tan desagradable soy?

Soy un gato. ¿Cómo lo sé? Ni idea. Sólo sé que soy un pequeño gato de color negro. Me hubiera gustado nacer como humano de nuevo, pero tal parece que la suerte no está de mi lado esta vez. Yo fui un humano hace mucho tiempo. No recuerdo muchas cosas, pero en mis sueños veo que yo era un hombre con un atuendo raro y que dicho atuendo me permitía volar. También recuerdo sangre por todos lados y miembros cercenados de personas regadas por todas partes. Al parecer era una persona de gran importancia porque en los sueños más felices que tengo veo a muchas personas alabándome y diciéndome que soy una especie de ¿héroe?; no lo sé, no lo tengo muy claro.

Son sólo pequeños fragmentos de una vida pasada. Por un lado estoy aliviado que haya nacido de nuevo en un mundo tan pacífico comparado con esos sueños; pero por el otro, nacer como un gato no es lo más agradable del mundo, sobretodo si se es un gato abandonado que espera su próxima muerte. Lo único que hago es esperar la misericordia de las personas que pasan y recordar esos momentos de mi vida anterior.

No todo es tan malo referente a esos recuerdos. Hay uno que me gusta mucho. Me gusta recordarlo cada vez que puedo a fin de que no se me olvide. Es una persona, un chico de hecho. Es un chico con el cabello castaño y de piel color canela. Alto y delgado. Pero lo que más me gusta es que puedo recordar dos grandes esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. En mis sueños veo esos ojos brillar como si el verdor de las plantas y lo azul del mar se combinaran juntos. Me llena de regocijo esa imagen en mi cerebro. Al parecer el chico era admirador mío también porque en mis recuerdos siempre lo veo siguiéndome a todas partes. No recuerdo que le habrá pasado pero espero que no haya muerto de una forma horrible.

En las noches de luna llena miro al cielo y un deseo nace de mi corazón para salir por mi hocico a través de un maullido: Deseo que ese chico haya nacido de nuevo y que pudiera verlo todos los días.

* * *

No tengo noción del tiempo. No sé cuanto pasa desde que sale el sol hasta que se oculta. Sin embargo, este día lo he sentido muy difícil: no he comido nada, nadie se ha acercado para darme de comer o por lo menos que quiera llevarme sin que me golpee. Soy muy pequeño para cazar y me da mucho miedo salir de mi caja para buscar comida. A este paso moriré.

Pasa mucho tiempo esperando que el momento de mi muerte llegue cuando siento que alguien se sienta en el banco a la par mía. Muevo mis orejas y levanto mi cabeza para ver quien es y pedirle un poco de comida con uno de mis maullidos. Afortunadamente el sol ya se está apagando porque el cielo se ve de color amarillo y naranja. Distingo que es un hombre alto, delgado, vestido de traje de esos que usan esos hombres que tienen trabajos importantes; ¿cómo lo sé?, muchos me han tirado patadas o piedras para alejarme en cuanto me les acerco. Sólo de recordar eso me da un poco de temor que éste que está sentado me haga lo mismo en cuanto se dé cuenta que estoy aquí, pero no quiero perder esperanza en que me de algo de comer.

Con un salto salgo de mi caja y me dirijo hacia sus pies. Con una de mis patitas me apoyo para hacerme notar y lanzo un suave maullido (pudiera hacerlo más alto pero soy muy pequeño), el extraño tiene el cabello largo, a la altura de sus hombros. En cuanto se da cuenta de mi presencia voltea para abajo y me mira… Me quedo en blanco al ver sus ojos: son los mismos ojos que veo en mis recuerdos cuando duermo. La misma forma, la misma tonalidad verdosa, el mismo brillo del pasado. Sólo que se ven algo tristes.

Se inclina y con sus manos me toma para acercarme a él. Me mira detenidamente y sonríe. Me sorprendo cuando ronroneo y al parecer él lo nota ya que se ríe suavemente. Me pone en su regazo y me acaricia mi cabeza, mi cuello, donde hace que cierre los ojos y mi ronroneo aumente, mi pancita y mi cola. Nos quedamos así por un buen rato, él acariciándome y yo bien acomodado en su regazo hasta que el cielo termina de oscurecer.

Se levanta y me entra una desesperación al saber que me va a dejar en la caja. Saco mis garritas y me aferro a su camisa para hacerle saber que no quiero quedarme solo, no cuando he encontrado al dueño de tales ojos hermosos. Sin embargo, él se ríe y me acomoda en su brazo para empezar a caminar. No sé a donde me lleva.

* * *

Estoy temblando.

He visto cosas que jamás había imaginado. Muchas cosas cuadradas grandes con muchas luces de colores que destellan a cada rato. Veo a muchas personas caminar de un lado a otro con una especie de tablita pegada a sus orejas, otras con lombrices de color blanco o negro con una cabeza grande saliiéndose de sus orejas y conectadas a esas tablitas. Veo cosas grandes con ruedas que van a gran velocidad en la parte en donde las personas no caminan. El hombre que me lleva en sus brazos solo mira para adelante, viendo hacia el interior de esas grandes cajas transparentes con cosas adentro.

Caminamos un buen rato hasta que entra en una de esas cajas luminosas. Me pone en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y me dice que me esté quieto. Como tengo mucho miedo le hago caso. Toma una caja pequeña de color rojo con muchos agujeros cuadrados y va en donde hay varias filas con cosas de muchos colores, cosas pequeñas. Él se dirige hacia donde hay cosas redondas como si fueran tazones y toma dos de ellos. Luego se va hacia otras cajas con muchas botellas adentro; también toma dos. Después se dirige hacia otra fila con muchas bolsas de muchos colores. Hay unas con imágenes de gatos. Me pregunto si también se los llevará y así podrán jugar conmigo. Toma una grande de color morado con un gato pequeño en él, aunque no se mueve.

El hombre hace una fila con otros hombres y espera hasta llegar enfrente de otro. Le da las cosas que estaban en la caja con agujeros y el otro hombre con camiseta roja los desliza hasta que se escucha un "beep". Suena muy gracioso. El hombre de ojos bonitos le da unos papeles verdes y el otro echa las cosas en bolsas de color blanco con dibujos rojos. Sólo espero que el gatito de la bolsa esté cómo como yo lo estoy.

Salimos de esa caja grande y caminamos hasta llegar a una caja muy alta. Tan alta que pienso que ahí vive un hombre gigante. Me meto aún más en el bolsillo. Siento que camina hasta que entra en un lugar. Me saca del bolsillo y me dice: —Bienvenido. Esta es mi casa.— supongo que es su caja en donde duerme.

Se dirige hacia unas bancas infladas de color oscuro como la noche sin luna y me deja ahí. Es muy cómodo, como si fuera un colchón o muchos trapos juntos. Todo es muy grande que me da miedo y no me muevo de ahí. Escucho ruidos de un lado pero no debo ser curioso. Debe ser un monstruo feo. Me hago bolita en esa cómoda banca y me quedo dormido pero no me dura mucho porque siento que se mueve debajo de mi. Abro mis ojos y levanto la cabeza al ver que el hombre de ojos bonitos está sentado a la par mía mientras me miraba sonriente. Me toma con una de sus manos y me pone en su regazo. Me acaricia mi cabeza y yo le respondo con ronroneos. Al parecer le gustan ya que me sonríe mucho.

—Debo darte de comer. Ven aquí.— y se levanta llevándome en sus brazos. Me lleva a una tabla puesta en cuatro patas y enfrente de mi pone un plato con muchas cositas que huelen muy bien que hacen que mi estómago haga sonidos que siempre hacen cuando tengo hambre. Con mi hocico y mi lengua empiezo a comer como si no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. La verdad es que tenía mucha hambre.

Luego él pone un platito con agua que al instante me pongo a beber de ella. Siento como el hombre me toca la cabeza y al mismo tiempo toma uno de esos vasos que estaban en esa caja luminosa y salen de ella unas lombrices blancas pero que tienen un olor agradable. Pero mi comida es mejor que esa.

Ambos terminamos y nuevamente me toma con una mano para dirigirnos hacia otro lugar que está muy oscuro pero que él presiona un botón y la luz llega. Es como una caja dentro de la caja gigante. Se quita la ropa que andaba puesta y se pone otra de color gris. Anteriormente me había puesto en una cosa que es muy mullida y muy grande, como si fuera una toalla muy gruesa. Se recuesta en ella y me alcanza para ponerme en su pecho, es un lugar muy cómodo y cálido.

—Bien amiguito. Parece que te tengo que poner un nombre.— me dice mientras acaricia mis orejitas. Me gusta como lo hace, es reconfortante. —Veamos… tu pelaje es negro y tienes una manchita blanca en tu cuello como si trajeras un pañuelo. Tus ojitos son azulados. Creo que te pondré Levi ¿te gusta ese nombre?

Levi… no sé lo que realmente significa pero sea lo que sea me gustará, ya que viene de él. Así que maúllo en respuesta.

—Veo que te gusta, así que Levi será— y sonríe. Tiene una sonrisa hermosa. —Mañana tendré libre así que iré a comprarte tu propia camita, varios juguetes y utensilios. Me harás mucha compañía. Sabes, me he sentido muy solo desde hace mucho tiempo. Sólo iba y venía de mi trabajo a mi casa. No tengo muchos amigos porque no soy muy sociable, espero que ahora contigo cambie; aunque no sea mucho puesto que no puedes entenderme. Por cierto, mi nombre es Eren.

Eren es un nombre muy bonito pero no sé qué significa. Bueno, no importa. Todo lo que provenga de él es lindo. Creo que es porque se parece al chico de mis sueños. Yo puedo entenderte, Eren. Sólo que no puedo hacértelo saber.

Veo que se le cierran los ojos y se queda dormido al instante. Yo en cambio, me hago a un lado, me acurruco muy cerca de él y me quedo dormido. Es una suerte que yo haya sido recogido por él.

* * *

 _Sangre. Mucha sangre por todos lados._

 _Muchos cuerpos y partes de los mismos en la misma condición._

 _Hay mucho humo que parece teñir el cielo de gris._

 _Estoy cubierto de sangre en medio de un centenar de partes humanas. He perdido parte de mi brazo izquierdo y mis dos piernas. Siento mucho sueño en medio del insoportable dolor. Mi vista se pone cada vez más borrosa. Sólo buscaré un lugar cómodo para dormir._

 _Me arrastro como puedo con la mano restante y las fuerzas se me van. Oigo un gemido cercano y mi vista se dirige hacia donde se origina. Trato de escuchar otra vez hasta que veo un bulto sin piernas ni brazos en el suelo con la vista hacia arriba. Tiene el cabello largo que le cubre toda la cara. Escucho que dice "capitán", "capitán", "por favor, venga.", "Quiero verlo"._

 _Al escuchar estas palabras siento un flechazo en mi cerebro que me indica que yo soy ese "capitán". Del mismo modo escuchar esa voz hace que mi pecho salte, aunque no puedo especificar la razón. Como puedo me arrastro hasta llegar a él y le quito el pelo de la cara. Tiene los ojos cerrados pero está llorando. Tiene unas marcas extrañas en sus mejillas que salen de la cuenca de sus ojos. Su piel está muy caliente y tiene un débil vapor saliendo de la misma. Cuando siente mi presencia abre los ojos quedándome prendido por lo hermosos que son. Parecen dos esmeraldas sacadas desde lo profundo de un manantial. Mi corazón arde ante visión tan majestuosa._

— _Capitán… capitán… lo logré… ¿verdad?... dígame que lo logré… dígame que… somos… libres ahora… por favor…— no sé qué logró. Solamente logro distinguir sangre y cuerpos masacrados._

— _El… retumbar…—prosigue teniendo dificultades para hablar. —Yo… Eren… Jaeger… logré el… retumbar… somos libres… libres…_

— _Sí Eren… somos libres…— digo mientras le acaricio el rostro con mi mano mientras me apoyo con mi torso sobre su pecho._

— _Capitán… tengo sueño… quiero que… sepa… que… yo siempre… le he..querido…— esas palabras son tan dolorosas de escuchar pero al mismo tiempo tan hermosas. —Hice lo que… creía…correcto…para que… no volviera… a repetirse…_

— _Shh… Descansa… Ya todo terminó… Ya eres libre.—intento callarlo porque poco a poco se está poniendo pálido y los ojos se están opacando. Poco a poco pierden el brillo que tanto me gusta._

— _Capitán… si es posible… prometo verlo… en otra era… prometo verlo… en otros años… prometo verlo… en otra vida…— y los ojos se le cierran._

 _Me invade un gran pesar y empiezo a llorar sobre su hombro. Trato de escuchar su corazón pero no hay nada. Sólo vacío. Empiezan a llegar imágenes a mi mente de mi niñez, mi madre, un hombre llamado Kenny, varias personas con mi misma ropa y este chico quien me sonríe cálidamente y me sigue a todos lados. Se llama Eren. Es un nombre hermoso._

 _Se me cierran los ojos y veo todo negro para luego ver una luz enceguedora que me succiona y que cada vez se hace más y más grande._

* * *

Con un brinco me despierto sobresaltado.

Mi cuerpecito está temblando. Ese sueño se sintió muy real. Siento húmedo mis ojos y con mis patitas trato de secarlos. Luego me doy cuenta de que no estoy en mi caja ni que la gran cosa brillante no me está golpeando con su luz. Me doy cuenta que estoy en una superficie muy mullida y cómoda. Siento cómo alguien se mueve a mi lado y me asusto, me dirijo hacia un lado y me doy cuenta que hay un hombre que está durmiendo a mi lado. Y recuerdo todo lo que pasó ayer: Este hombre se llama Eren y me recogió. Y da la casualidad que es el mismo chico que apareció en ese extraño sueño de mi vida pasada.

Me alegro mucho ya que me doy cuenta de que Eren cumplió su promesa. Pero creo que él no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió. De igual forma me entristece porque no me reconoce, pero el haber nacido siendo gato no ayuda en nada. Bueno, no importa. Mientras pueda permanecer a su lado no importa.

Me levanto y camino hasta llegar a su pecho para mirar su rostro desde ahí. No cabe duda. Este Eren es el mismo Eren de mi sueño. Las mismas facciones, la misma forma de sus cejas, el mismo largo de su cabello. Todo. Se remueve y abre sus ojos, tal y como los recuerdo, y me mira sonriente. Levanta una de sus manos y me acaricia mi cabeza, yo le respondo restregándome contra ella. Una nueva vida empieza de esta forma. No me gusta pero no me queda de otra. Mientras esté con Eren no importa la forma que tome.

…

 **Notas finales:** Como había dicho anteriormente, sólo serán lo máximo tres capítulos. Fem!Levi (Lea) no aparece sino hasta el segundo. Si tienen una pregunta o algo no quedó claro pueden preguntarme, porque creo que me quedó algo confuso xD De antemano muchas gracias por leerme. Nos leemos pronto :3


	2. Ella

**Notas Iniciales** : ¡He vuelto del hiatus! xD mil disculpas, gentes, la computadora se me arruinó y me tomó mucho tiempo en arreglarla, aparte que tiempo casi no he tenido por estar trabajando, pero de poco en poco ahí vamos.

Este short fic ya lo tengo terminado, sólo falta pulirlo en algunas cosillas pequeñas, pero no pasa de los tres capítulos, disculpenme por eso, pero prometo que en estos días de vacaciones lo finalizo para terminar con otros pendientes que tengo por ahí.

De antemano muchas gracias a las personas, que si bien, fueron pocas, le dieron una oportunidad a esto. De verdad se los agradezco mucho.

Sin más lo dejo con la lectura.

* * *

LEVI'S POV.

He crecido mucho desde que estoy con Eren.

Él me alimenta con la mejor comida que encuentre, aunque me gusta cazar pequeñas lagartijas y uno que otro ratón que pase por ahí.

No me gusta salir de mi hogar porque es muy alto y me dan mucho miedo las alturas, además, me gusta estar en la comodidad de mi camita.

Ya no soy tan pequeño como antes: mi pelaje, que antes era todo erizado y muy opaco. Ahora es suave y muy brilloso. Antes era todo delgado y pequeño. Ahora estoy un poco robusto y con mucha agilidad para trepar en donde yo quiera. Soy muy afortunado, gracias a Eren.

Ya sé muchas cosas, por ejemplo, el nombre de algunas cosas que se encuentran dentro de mi casa. O como funcionan. También conozco muy bien la hora: cuando sale el sol y cuando se pone y queda todo oscuro. Mi pasatiempo favorito es recostarme en la ventana y ver a los pájaros volar o a las personas caminando desde abajo. También me gusta cuando Eren llega a casa luego de trabajar y se pone a jugar conmigo.

Él sigue sin poder recordar nada de nuestro pasado. A mí, sin embargo, me siguen atormentando las pesadillas en donde salgo yo como otro humano. Donde hay mucha sangre y muchas personas muertas. Por un lado yo agradezco que él no pueda recordarlo, pero por el otro me entristece saber que estaré junto a él sin saber quien fui realmente.

Hacemos muchas cosas juntos: cuando él llega a casa de trabajar y luego de preparar su cena, se pone a ver televisión mientras me hace cariñitos en mi nuca. Por mi parte, le respondo con ronroneos y me restriego contra él. También jugamos con mis juguetes como mi pelotita roja o con mi ratón de peluche o con mi vara con una pluma.

Aunque me encanta hacerlo reir, siempre he notado que sus ojos no brillan, sino que están apagados todo el tiempo. Me preocupa que no sea feliz conmigo o peor aún, ser el causante de su permanente tristeza. Quisiera que él me contara lo que le atormenta. Sólo espero que no sea que haya empezado a tener pesadillas y que no lo dejan tranquilo.

Todas las noches cuando nos preparamos para dormir, se queda sentado en su cama mirando al vacío mientras suspira profundamente varias veces. Cuando lo escucho me acerco a él para hacerle mimos con mi cabeza en su espalda y sacarlo de su ensoñación. Él siempre se voltea y me abraza en su pecho. Luego se recuesta conmigo en sus brazos.

Mi deseo es que a él le brillen los ojos de felicidad.

* * *

( _Unos meses después_ )

He crecido más y he engordado un poco; sin embargo no pierdo mi flexibilidad ni mi agilidad. Me gusta cazar uno que otro ratón que me encuentro y me gusta llevarlos donde mi Eren como regalo, aunque él siempre los tira a la basura. No importa, sé que él no se lo comería, pero me gusta hacerle saber que lo quiero y sé que me ha entendido porque siempre me acaricia mi cabeza.

Últimamente llega a casa muy tarde, ya cuando la mayoría de cajas con ruedas dejan de correr y cuando muy pocas luces siguen encendidas. Siempre lo espero despierto para asegurarme de que regrese bien y que me dé mi comida.

Hoy es un día de esos, supongo; porque ya está muy oscuro por todo el lugar. Estoy sentado en mi lugar favorito de la ventana mientras espero pacientemente por él. Al cabo de un rato escucho el ruido del timbre que siempre suena, los pasos acercándose y el sonido de llaves que suenan unas con otras. Me levanto de mi lugar y me dirijo a la puerta para ver como esta se abre y él entra. Sonríe al verme y se agacha para tomarme en sus brazos mientras me habla con voz aguda preguntándome que hice en el día. Siempre le respondo con "miaus" para que sepa que todo está bien, aunque no sé si él me entiende; aunque siempre parece agradarle cuando hago eso.

Se dirige a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y luego se va a la cocina a prepararme mi comida. Otra cosa rara que he notado últimamente es que no come conmigo como antes. ¿Estará enfermo? ¿será que su comida lo pone mal? ¿debería buscar comida para él? Quizá debería preguntarle. Podría empujar mi plato hacia él o darle parte de mi comida por si tiene hambre.

Él se sienta en el sillón, enciende la tele y mientras la mira, golpea con sus dedos esa tablita negra que tiene. Tomo un poco de carne de mi comida y me dirijo hacia él, la pongo en el suelo y maullo para llamar su atención. Como está muy concentrado (no sé qué significa esa palabra, pero Eren la usa cuando está muy ocupado) no me hace caso. Con mi patita toco la suya y finalmente me mira. Con mi nariz le acerco el trozo de carne que había traído y me pregunta: —¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta o ya no tienes hambre?—, le acerco más la comida y parece entenderme porque sonríe y me mira tiernamente: —¿Me lo quieres regalar? Ohh, eres muy tierno.— me levanta en sus brazos y me dice: —Supongo que porque ya no como contigo debes pensar que algo me pasa. No te preocupes. Yo estoy bien. Anda, termina tu cena… que no es nada barata— y me pone al suelo. Como me dijo que está bien me como el trozo que estaba, voy hacia mi tazón con agua para tomar un poco y vuelvo con él.

Me recuesto en sus piernas y lo observo. Le sonríe mucho a esa tablita y noto que sus ojos brillan. Se ve un destello dorado en ellos y hacen relucir sus ojos como si fueran esmeraldas tal y como los había soñado antes. Luego me mira y me acaricia mi cuerpo.

—Levi, tengo que contarte algo. No sé si me entenderás, pero me haría bien hablarlo.— ¡Claro que entendí, Eren! Dime lo que sucede. Pongo mi completa atención para que él pueda seguir. —Estoy saliendo con una chica. Siempre la espero en la entrada de su trabajo cuando sale. La conozco desde antes de que estuvieras aquí sólo que no me atrevía a invitarla a salir y después de eso ha aceptado ser mi novia. Quisiera invitarla a almorzar aquí para que tú también la conozcas. Sé que le agradarás. Le encantan los gatos. ¿Qué dices?

Me quedo en blanco mientras termina de hablar. Mi pequeño corazón parece detenerse y al mismo tiempo está palpitando muy rápido, de alguna forma u otra me siento muy molesto; sin embargo no dejo de mirarlo, se ve muy feliz al mencionar esa persona. Solamente logro maullar y parece que a él le gusta que lo haga.

Me levanto de su regazo y salto al suelo para dirigirme a mi camita en el otro cuarto. Me echo y me hago bolita mientras trato de calmar mi corazón y mi enojo que no logro entender.

Poco a poco caigo dormido pero escucho como Eren se prepara para dormir. Apaga las luces y se recuesta. Dudo un poco si irme a dormir a su lado o no, pero al final no lo hago.

* * *

Varios días han pasado y desde que Eren me dijo que iba a traer a esa persona, me he alejado un poco de él porque sigo molesto. Ya no lo recibo cuando llega a casa, ya no me recuesto con él cuando mira la televisión, ni siquiera le hago caso cuando me llama para que juegue con él. Solo me siento en mi lugar favorito de la ventana y miro hacia afuera. Sé que Eren está preocupado pero él piensa que solamente estoy aburrido.

Hoy es el día en que dijo que traería a esa persona. Desde muy temprano se ha puesto a cocinar, no sé qué es lo que hace pero huele muy bien, como a pollo en salsa o queso, aunque el queso no me gusta. Luego de eso se pone a ordenar y limpiar la casa; lo hace con esa cosa que hace mucho ruido y que absorbe todo. Como no me avisa, me asusto y corro hacia la habitación para esconderme en mi camita mientras escucho como se ríe. Tonto Eren. Cuando el ruido para, salgo solo para dirigirme hacia la ventana no sin antes mirar feo a Eren, pero sólo logro que se ría aún más.

Escucho como finalmente guarda todo. Se dirige a su cuarto y escucho que se baña. Me asusto por el sonido del agua, puede ser que lo esté quemando. Corro hacia el baño y entro para vigilarlo. Está cantando. Antes no lo hacía. Incluso puedo ver a través del vidrio que se mueve de una forma rara mientras está cantando. Debe estar realmente muy contento.

Termina y abre la puerta del vidrio y me sonríe al verme ahí. Me dice que me salga porque no quiere que me moje porque no quiere bañarme hoy y porque no tiene mucho tiempo de hacerlo. Le hago caso y me salgo del cuarto para nuevamente sentarme en mi lugar de la ventana.

Sale ya vestido con ropa que solamente usa cuando salimos. Su cabello está peinado aunque suelto sobre su cara y no amarrado en una coleta como normalmente lo hace cuando sale todos los días. Se sienta en el sillón y nuevamente usa esa tablita negra. ¿Qué acaso los humanos nacen con esa cosa pegada a sus manos?.

Al cabo de un rato el timbre de la casa suena y él se levanta a abrir al instante, lo cual me pareció raro ya que él siempre espera al tercer timbre para abrir. Mi curiosidad es muy grande pero no me levanto de mi lugar.

—¡Hola! Adelante, pasa. Ponte cómoda. Te traeré algo de beber.

Sin dejar de mirar a la ventana, escucho pasos y se detienen en donde están las sillas cómodas. Luego escucho una voz muy suave y susurrante que dice: —Tu apartamento es pequeño pero acogedor. Muy lindo. ¿Es ese el famoso Levi?

Hablan de mi pero no volteo a ver. Escucho que Eren se acerca de nuevo y pone algo en la mesa. Luego dice: —Sí. Es él. Lo traeré para que lo puedas ver bien.— se acerca y saco mis garritas para aferrarme a la alfombra. Sin embargo no sirve de nada porque logra levantarme. Sin dejar de mirar a la ventana, él se sienta al lado de esa persona y dice: —Lea, te presento a Levi. Levi saluda a Lea.—, pero sigo sin voltear a pesar de que mi curiosidad hace que sea tentador voltear. Siento otras manos más pequeñas y suaves tocar mi lomo para luego intentar tomarme. Me dejo hacer y siento que me ponen en un regazo más suave. Levanto mi cabeza y lo que veo me deja con la mente en blanco.

¡Es mi cara! ¡Es mi cara! ¡Es mi cara, la que tenía en mi vida pasada, la que recuerdo perfectamente ver en un espejo! El mismo pelo negro, sólo que esta vez mucho más largo de lo que recuerdo; la misma forma de las cejas, sólo que sin la señal de estar molesto todo el tiempo; la misma forma y color de ojos grises, aunque se ven mucho más serenos y tranquilos aunque intensos. Sus labios son delgados, como lo eran los míos, sólo que son de color rosado como cuando el sol se pone. No puedo seguirla mirando. Antes de que se de cuenta la muerdo en sus manos para que me suelte y salgo corriendo hacia mi cuarto para esconderme y al mismo tiempo escucho que Eren me grita: —¡No! ¡Levi! ¡Eso no se hace!

Me recuesto en mi camita y mientras logro hacer que mi corazón deje de golpear tan rápido, escucho a Eren decirle a ella: —Perdóname, de verdad. Pensé que le agradaría verte.

—No te preocupes. Supongo que no está acostumbrado a recibir visitas. No lo regañes ni le grites. Es un pequeño gatito. Además no me hizo nada grave.

—Supongo que tienes razón. De igual forma traeré alcohol para limpiarlo. Luego podríamos almorzar. Te preparé algo que seguro te va a encantar.

Ya no logro escuchar más nada y me pongo a llorar.

* * *

 _(Varios días después)_

Ella sigue viviendo. Las primeras veces cada cierto número de días, pero hasta hoy han aumentado, aunque no se queda a dormir aquí.

Yo siempre la evito. Me causa una sensación fea en mi estómago, como si me estuviera robando algo. Ver el que fue mi rostro en ella y al mismo tiempo muy cerca de mi Eren me enferma. ¿Por qué tienen que estar siempre pegados? Sus caras también están pegadas por mucho tiempo. Me molesta mucho. ¡cada vez que ella está aquí Eren parece olvidarse de mi! Ya no juega conmigo como antes. Cuando llega a casa sólo usa esa tablita y apenas se acuerda de darme de comer. Las únicas veces que puedo estar cerca de él es cuando ya está dormido y me acurruco a su lado para no sentirme solo y porque es muy calientito.

Ella las veces que viene trata de acercarse a mi tocar mi pelo, pero no la dejo. No la araño porque si lo hago Eren me regañe y no quiero que lo haga. Cuando siento que se acerca sólo me levanto y me voy para mi camita, donde no pueda verlos. Me quedo quietecito recordando mis memorias pasadas hasta que me quedo dormido.

Hoy es ese día donde Eren pasa aquí y no sale, y hoy llegó ella desde muy temprano. Desde mi camita escucho como ellos se ríen, hablan de cosas que no sé, se quedan en silencio y es cuando están pegados por mucho tiempo. Pero Eren se olvida de mi.

Ya se me estaban cerrando los ojos cuando escuché algo que me puso alerta:

—¿Quedarme a vivir aquí?

—¡Sí! Bueno, si tu quieres. Dado que en tu casa no te quieren ni te dejan hacer lo que quieres. Si no te sientes cómoda podrías usar el cuarto que está solo.

—Es que no sé. Siento que no estamos listos para vivir juntos.

—No lo veas como si ya fuéramos pareja formal. Como te repito, si no te sientes cómoda podrías usar ese cuarto. Lo que sucede es que me preocupa que te estén tratando mal. La vez pasada, y no intentes negarlo, te vi un moretón en tu mejilla. Lea, ¡tu padre es un abusivo! ¿Qué pasaría si un día de estos te deja mal golpeada y que no puedas levantarte?

—…Pensé que nadie se daría cuenta…

—Puede que otras personas no lo hagan, pero yo soy muy observador y sé muy bien que unos días caminas adolorida y que te cubres la cara con maquillaje, pero se te notan los moretones. Te lo estoy pidiendo porque te amo y no quiero que nada malo te pase en esa casa.

—Lo voy a pensar, Eren. No puedo dejarlo solo. Desde que murió mi madre se ha hundido en un pozo sin salida. Después de todo sigue siendo mi padre. Tengo esperanza de que algún día cambie. Solía amarme cuando era pequeña y seguramente lo hará si logro que se reponga.

No pude evitar acercarme y escuchar un poco. A través de un espacio en la puerta pude ver que ella lloraba en los brazos de Eren. No quiero que venga aquí. Me quitará a Eren.

¡NO QUIERO QUE ESO PASE!

* * *

Continuará.

 **Notas finales:** No tengo excusa. Simplemente me di un largo descanso.

A **ThePaperCarrousel123** le agradezco por su review. Créeme, Eren ya no estará solo nunca más :3

De nuevo muchas gracias por las lecturas y mil disculpas por el hiatus tan largo que tuve. No tengo el perdón de nadie


	3. Otra Oportunidad

**Notas Iniciales:** Hola! Hemos llegado hasta aquí con esta historia. Lamento haberme tardado con la segunda parte, pero la tercera vino rápida debido a que ya estaba terminado. Si han llegado hasta aquí se los agradezco mucho. Si tienen alguna duda o algo pueden hacérmela y con gusto responderé.

Sin más los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

OTRA OPORTUNIDAD

LEVI GATITO POV

No dejo de pensar en que esa persona invada mi espacio. Eren le pidió quedarse a vivir aquí porque en su casa no la quieren, ¿pero sabes qué, Eren? ¡Yo tampoco la quiero! ¡Y nunca la querré!

Eren no es capaz de verlo. Pareciera que estuviera una enorme sábana encima que no se la puede quitar como cuando yo me enredo con una, y no puede ver que ella me está haciendo a un lado. ¡No quiero que Eren me abandone!

Si tuviera mayor tamaño y pudiera hablar a Eren le habría dicho que ella es mala porque quiere echarme a la calle. Yo no quiero volver a esa caja donde él me encontró. Él y yo estábamos bien pero ella quiere arruinar todo.

Ahora sólo espero que ella en verdad no desee vivir aquí que se vaya. Pero siento que de un momento a otro Eren le siga pidiendo y ella finalmente venga. Y si eso llegara a pasar tendría que irme porque no podría luchar contra ella por Eren.

* * *

He intentado de todo para poder hacer que Eren no se olvide de mi. Cada vez que llega a casa me paro por mis patas traseras y le pido que me cargue, y mientras lo hace le lamo el pelo y lo abrazo del cuello. Cuando termino mi cena me recuesto en sus piernas y ronroneo muy fuerte para que me acaricie, además es la única forma en que puedo decirle que lo quiero mucho. Cuando nos vamos a dormir no me separo de él en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando él habla con ella por medio de esa tablita, aunque cada vez que lo hace suena muy preocupado. ¿Será que en realidad no la quieren y la quieren botar como a mi?

Como sea, he hecho todo esto para que él sepa que yo estoy aquí y que no me iré de su lado a menos que ella venga porque no creo poder seguir viendo el que fue mi rostro en mi pasado en el cuerpo de otra persona porque me duele, porque es como verme a mi con pelo largo abrazando a Eren pero al mismo tiempo no soy yo.

He tratado de ser un buen gato. Ya no hago tantas travesuras, ya no rompo ni tiro nada, en las tardes cuando estoy solo, solamente duermo, como mi comida que siempre me deja, tomo mi agua, uso mi caja de arena ni hacer desorden, me limpio a mi mismo, y trato de cazar pequeñas lagartijas y ratones que a veces se cuelan para que sepa que mantengo todo ordenado.

Yo sé que a Eren le gusta porque no deja de decirme lo buen gato que soy y que está feliz de tenerme aquí, pero una vez que habla con ella su cara se pone muy seria y sus manos se encierran en puños y golpea el sillón mientras que de sus ojos sale agua. ¿Será que en verdad Eren la quiere mucho? ¿Tanto como a mi?

No puedo dejar de pensarlo.

* * *

 _(Varios días después)_

Hoy es uno de los mejores días de mi vida: Comí la comida que me gusta, Eren está en casa, he estado jugando con él mientras sostiene esa tablita y sonríe. Sé que cuando hace eso es porque está guardando imágenes de mi que luego me enseña. Me veo muy gracioso. Ahora mismo estamos acostados en la alfombra de la casa. Eren tiene cerrados los ojos. Escucho como su pecho sube y baja suavemente. No puedo resistirlo más y me acomodo en él, pongo mi orejita para escuchar su corazón golpear suavemente. Él levanta una de sus manos y me acaricia mi pelo y nos quedamos así por un laaargo rato.

Pero esa paz es interrumpida cuando unos fuertes golpes se escuchan en la puerta. Eren se levanta de golpe y con el ceño fruncido se pone de pie, no sin antes levantarme y dejarme en el suelo. Los golpes siguen y siguen, pareciera como si fueran a romper la puerta. Cuando Eren la abre, un cuerpo se arroja hacia adelante que a pesar de ser rápido, él lo logra sostener. Aunque no por mucho tiempo porque también cae de rodillas. Cuando logra levantar el cuerpo tanto Eren como yo nos quedamos helados.

Esa mujer, la que me quiere robar a mi Eren, está muy golpeada de la cara. Le cae sangre de una parte de su pelo y le ensucia un lado de la misma, del otro lado, su ojo está rojo y morado, estaba muy hinchado que apenas podía abrir. Su labio estaba partido y su ropa rota. Sus manos tenían muchos moretones al igual que sus rodillas porque andaba con ropa que las mostraban. Estaba llorando y no podía hablar.

—¡Lea! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!

No puede hablar. Solamente se aferra a Eren mientras sigue llorando. Para mi sorpresa, eso no me enoja, al contrario, me dan ganas de unirme a ellos y lamerle la cabeza a ella para que dejara de llorar.

Eren logra levantarla lentamente y poco a poco camina hasta el cuarto donde dormimos. Los sigo por detrás y me quedo en la puerta dudando si entrar o no. Veo como Eren la recuesta en la cama y le quita esas cosas de los pies. Ella no deja de llorar y tocarse la cara. Él sale del cuarto y al ratito llega con una caja roja. Saca de ella un botecito con olor muy fuerte y toma una bolita blanca para mojarla con el agua de ese botecito. Luego con toquecitos le limpia la sangre de ella. Mientras hace eso, él le dice:

—Lea, tienes que decirme quien te hizo esto.

Ella se queda callada por un rato y sin dejar de llorar dice: —Fue él.

—¿Tu padre?— pongo atención a lo que dicen. ¿Su padre? Yo sé que son esos como Eren que cargan a sus crías pequeñas y juegan con ellos, al menos eso he visto en la televisión. Siempre se ven sonrientes y que les gustan los pequeños. ¿Por qué un padre haría algo como eso?

—Sí. Yo… había pensado en lo que me dijiste de vivir juntos y había tomado la decisión de venirme luego de que él estuviera pendiente de mis horarios. ¡Auch!

—Lo lamento. ¿Y entonces?

—Desde hace tres días y cuando él está inconsciente he estado haciendo metiendo mis cosas en una bolsa a escondidas para ir de poco en poco. Pensaba en traer un poco de ropa para que así no se diera cuenta. Hoy iba a venir a dejarte la primera bolsa aprovechando que él salió pero en cuanto iba a salir de mi casa él apareció. No me dio tiempo de explicar y…— se detiene para poder respirar,— y me golpeó.

Me acerco hasta la cama y trepo en ella. Me recuesto a un lado de ella sin acercarme demasiado. Eren la mira y tiene una expresión en su cara que no había visto nunca: está muy serio, sus ojos no brillan pero tiene fruncido el ceño. Sus manos están fuertemente cerradas que se le ven unas cosas enmarcadas en ellas. Ella ya ha dejado de llorar pero no deja de suspirar.

—¿Y como lograste venir hasta acá?

—A como pude me le escapé. Salí corriendo de esa casa y directamente me vine para acá. No sé si la gente me vio o qué. Pero fue la primera opción que se me ocurrió. Lamento ser una molestia.

—¡No! No lo eres. Ven acá.— con cuidado estrecha su cabeza en su pecho. —Nunca serás una molestia para mi. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.— se separan y Eren la mira directamente a los ojos con una cara muy seria. —Eso sí. Tienes que denunciarlo.

Ella niega con la cabeza y le dice: —No puedo hacer eso. Es mi padre.

—El hecho que sea tu padre no le da derecho a dejarte malherida. Esto sonará fuerte pero hoy tuviste suerte de estar viva. Quien sabe lo que habría pasado si no hubieras logrado huir.

—Yo sé que él puede cambiar. Cuando era pequeña me amaba, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo ahora?

—Porque él está enfermo. Además si no lo denuncias podría, no sé. Podría averiguar y dar con mi dirección.

—No puedo hacerlo, Eren. Por favor entiende. No puedo hacerlo.

—Esta bien. No insistiré más. Pero necesito tomarte fotos para tener evidencia por cualquiera de las dudas.

—¿No confías en mi, verdad?

—En ti sí. En él no. Por eso te digo, por cualquiera de las dudas.

—…está bien…

Ella se levanta y se quita la ropa. Eren saca su tablita pequeña de su bolsillo y empieza a ponerla cerca de ella. Se escuchan unos chasquidos que provienen de ella. Al rato terminan y Eren empieza a buscar en las cajas del cuarto ropa que usa para dormir para que ella esté cómoda. Luego ella se recostó en la cama y él se sentó a la par de ella. Yo sigo acurrucado en mi lugar sin dejar de verlos.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No. Me duele mucho el estómago de los golpes, pero no tengo hambre.

—De acuerdo. Iré por tus cosas.

—¿Irás hasta esa casa?

—Sí. Son tus cosas.

—¡No! ¡Puede hacerte daño!

—No me pasará nada. Quédate aquí y descansa. Si me llega a hacer algo llamo a la policía y lo denuncio.

—Por favor. Ten mucho cuidado.

—Lo tendré— y topa su boca en la frente de ella. yo también tengo miedo. No quiero que esa persona golpee a mi Eren tal y como lo hizo con ella.

Eren se va y nos quedamos ella y yo solos. Ella sólo mira sus manos y empieza a llorar suavemente. Sus dedos se mueven sin detenerse entre ellos. Su pie se mueve de un lado para otro muy rápido. Escucho que su corazón late muy rápido. Está nerviosa. No puedo dejar de sentir que ella necesita mi ayuda. Me levanto y me subo a en sus piernas. Ella se sorprende porque deja de mover las manos. Me acuesto boca arriba y con una de mis patitas intento alcanzar su rostro. Ella se me queda viendo y me sonríe para tomar mi patita y besarla.

Sé que es mi anterior cara la que estoy viendo, y sé que estoy molesto por cómo sucedieron las cosas. Pero no me gustó verla así. No me gustó verla golpeada. Y llorando por eso. Se preocupa por Eren y eso me gustó mucho, porque me muestra que lo quiere mucho igual como yo.

Ella me levanta con sus manos y me recuesta en su hombro. Me abraza y se mueve suavemente de un lado a otro. No puedo evitar ronronear. Me gusta como lo hace. Me gusta su olor. Huele a flores. Sus manos son suaves y pequeñas, y se mueven acariciando mi pelo. Cierro los ojos cuando lo hace.

—Lo siento amiguito. ¿Te preocupé, verdad?— empieza a hablar, decido escucharla. —No pretendía hacerlo. Pensé que no te agradaba. Siempre sales corriendo cuando yo llego. Debes creer que te quiero robar a Eren, verdad.— Me baja de su hombro para ponerme en sus piernas. La miro fijamente.

—Yo no quiero robarme a Eren. Ni quiero desplazarte. Me encantan los gatos. Siempre soñé con tener uno.— Me empieza a acariciar mi pancita y por esta vez no siento deseo de morderla. —Por alguna razón que no logro explicar, siento algo raro cada vez que te veo. Como si te conociera desde hace tiempo. Es algo tonto dado que eres un gatito negro muy lindo.

¡No sólo soy un gato! ¡Fui un soldado importante! Aunque reconozco que soy lindo. Bueno, no se puede hacer nada cuando tengo esta apariencia. Ella sigue acariciando mi pelaje y mi cuello. Me encanta cuando Eren me toca mi cuello. Siento que me derrito. Ella lo hace igual, aunque suavemente. Pronto se queda dormida. La miro. No es tan malo ver la que fue mi cara en ella, creo que ya me acostumbré. Pensaba que me quería quitar a mi Eren, pero no. Se preocupa por él. Y cuando me dijo que quería tenerme a su lado me hizo sentir diferente. Me recuesto en su pecho. Lo escucho. Escucho como palpita su corazón. Es suave tal y como el de Eren. Me dan ganas de llorar porque también siento como si fuera el mío. ¿Será que al igual que en este gato estaré viviendo en ella también?

Nunca lo sabré.

De momento, me hago la promesa de que así como cuido y velo por mi Eren, también lo haré por ella, porque no es mala, porque no me quiere quitar a mi Eren, porque de alguna forma siento que soy yo en ella para amarlo para siempre.

* * *

Se escuchan ruidos de la puerta. Me despierto y al mismo tiempo ella se despierta. No sé por cuanto tiempo hemos estado dormidos. Creo que no es mucho ya se ve luz de afuera.

La puerta se abre y se escucha mucho ruido. Me levanto de su pecho y me dirijo a ver quien es. Veo que es Eren y salgo a recibirlo con mis maullidos. Él me sonríe y me indica al cuarto. Veo que trae como tres grandes bolsas negras que le cuesta cargar. Cuando volteo a ver veo que ella está parada sorprendida y caminando lento se dirige a Eren para abrazarlo, y él la abraza igual.

—Son todas tus cosas. Revísalas. Revisé cada cajón y cada rincón de tu habitación en esa casa.

—Pero… ¿Cómo le hiciste?

—La casa estaba sola cuando llegué. Ni siquiera estaba bien cerrada la puerta.

—¿No estaba él?

—No. Eso sí. Encontré un enorme desastre. Muebles tirados por todas partes, platos y vasos hechos pedazos, muchas botellas amontonadas. Con todo respeto, tu padre es un desastre.

—Sí, lo sé.— Ella suspira. —Lo importante es que estás bien y que no te pasó nada.

—Ven, vamos. Te mostraré el otro cuarto.— y se van al cuarto que está a la par del nuestro. A ese cuarto casi nunca entro. No tiene muchas cosas, sólo una cama muy grande.

—De momento, sólo tengo la cama. Pronto te compraré muebles. Pero la habitación está muy limpia. Cada semana lo hago.

—Esta bien. No te preocupes. Podré acomodarme bien.

—¿Lograste descansar?

—Sí, al principio estaba muy nerviosa, pero tu gatito Levi me ayudó a conciliar el sueño.

—¿Levi? ¿Sin arañarte ni nada?— ¡Hey! Tampoco soy malo. Sólo tenía miedo y no me gustaba ella.

—No es un mal chico, Eren. De hecho es muy lindo porque me dejó jugar con él un rato.— De acuerdo. Si antes acepté que me gusta ahora digo que me agrada.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano se encariñaría contigo. Me alegra que ya se lleven bien.

¿Acaso Eren sabía que ella no me gustaba y lo hice sentir mal? Perdóname Eren, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir triste. Me acariciaré en tus piernas para que me perdones. Veo que te gusta porque me levantas y me abrazas. Ella también se acerca y nos abraza a ambos.

Me siento un tonto por haber estado molesto con ella cuando en realidad ella me quiere y a ti te gustaba que nos hiciéramos amigos. Te prometo que así será Eren. Por ti. Porque te quiero. Porque te amo.

FIN (?)

…

 **Notas finales:** Les había comentado en las notas iniciales que esta tercera parte estaba terminada. Pues la leí bien el final estaba como acelerado. Haré un prólogo pero sera muy cortito. xD

Voy a aclarar unas cosas que creo que quedaron sueltas y que gracias a al review de **Tsubame Hime** (Muchas gracias, me encantó), creo que vale la pena aclararlas:

1\. La razón por la que Eren estaba con la mirada apagada era porque se sentía muy solo. Él no tiene recuerdos de su vida pasada, sólo la apariencia. Se sentía muy solo porque no tenía amigos ni familia. Adoptó a Levi en un intento desesperado por sentirse amado por un ser vivo.

2\. Eren nunca quiso desplazar ni dejar de lado a Levi por Lea. Como está narrado desde la perspectiva de un gato es que él lo ve así. Pero no. Eren en ningún momento dejó de quererlo mucho. Lo que sucede es que estaba conociendo a Lea a quien conoció debido a una serie de choques en la calle cuando caminaban.

3\. La reencarnación fue como partida: el alma de Levi del pasado fueron a parar en el gato, mientras que la apariencia física fue a parar en Lea, quien luce como la fem!Levi de Lena (la extraño), Y puede que Lea sienta una familiaridad con el gato, pero solamente es una sensación de familiaridad o de cercanía. La desesperación de Levi hizo que su alma quisiera entrar y fusionarse con Lea pero eso no sucederá, es imposible xD

4\. Por último. Eren no recuperará sus recuerdos del pasado. Supongo que en el manga va a terminar mal y no quisiera que Eren recordara esa época ni todo lo que tuviera que hacer. Creo que se sentiría demasiado atormentado.

Si tienen más preguntas o algo no quedó claro no duden en hacerlas que yo con gusto las responderé.


	4. Por Siempre Juntos

**Notas Iniciales:** Hoy sí, gentes! XD llegamos al final de esta historia. Este es un epílogo muy cortito, menos de 1000 palabras. El capítulo anterior en las notas finales dije que sería un prólogo. Mi error, es epílogo, mil disculpas por ello.

Les agradezco de todo corazón el seguimiento que le han dado, a pesar del largo hiatus en que estuve, por los pocos pero hermosos reviews que me han dado y por todo :3

Sin más, los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

POR SIEMPRE JUNTOS.

Ha pasado un tiempo. Eren, Lea y yo hemos estado juntos desde que ella se vino a vivir con nosotros. Cuando Eren estaba fuera todo el día, ella y yo pasábamos el día juntos: jugábamos con mis juguetes, me daba mi comida a la hora y me da muchos mimos. Ahora me gusta cuando hace eso. Ella es muy linda conmigo.

Ya no vivimos en ese alto edificio (esa palabra la aprendí de Eren), ahora vivimos en uno más pequeño pero sólo para nosotros. Tiene más cuartos, un patio grande y verde en frente y detrás con un árbol, Cada cuarto es muy grande como para meter muchas cosas ahí. Cerca de una ventana pusieron mi camita, una caja que me encanta, mis tazones de comida y mi otra caja con mis juguetes. A pesar de que ya no duermo con Eren, me gusta estar ahí por la ventana: la luz entra suavemente y en la noche se puede ver esa pelota blanca brillante.

Lea se recuperó de sus golpes pero durante un tiempo estuvo muy nerviosa. No se acercaba a la puerta ni salía de la casa. Cada vez que alguien tocaba la puerta no salía. Me decía que tenía miedo de que su padre la encontrara, pero con el tiempo no pasó nada. A veces ella se preocupaba por su padre, pero desde esa vez desapareció.

Ahora ellos salen todos los días en la mañana y regresan hasta en la tarde cuando el cielo se pone de color naranja. Cuando vienen me dan mi comida y juegan conmigo. Me siento muy afortunado por tenerlos a ambos.

Una vez hicieron una fiesta pequeña aquí en casa. Lea se puso un vestido blanco largo y una manta transparente en la cabeza. Se veía muy bonita. Eren se vistió con un traje blanco parecido a esos que usa cuando sale a trabajar. A mi me pusieron un moñito blanco para que se notara en mi pelo negro. Llegó poca gente y enfrente de ellos y otra persona con un traje negro que tenía un libro en las manos, se abrazaron. No sé que significa eso, pero supongo que ya no se separarán nunca. Y lo mejor es que no me dejan de lado.

Fueron de viaje y me llevaron con ellos. Conocí ese lugar que ya había visto en mis sueños: ese lugar con mucha agua. Sólo que esa vez estaba completamente solitario. Ahora habían muchas personas en ella. Al ser muy pequeño me dio mucho miedo acercarme y sólo pude hacerlo en los brazos de Eren.

Cuando estaba ahí vi muchas crías que ellos las llaman "niños". Me pregunto si algún día Eren y Lea los tendrán. No importa, los cuidaré y los protegeré en todo momento.

Sé que mi tiempo de vida es muy corto. Pero desde que estoy con Eren he sido muy feliz. Me preocupaba que siempre tuviera los ojos apagados, pero desde que Lea está con nosotros, sus ojos siempre brillan. Cada vez que me mira me quedo prendido en ellos porque me recuerdan a mis sueños en donde él aparece más joven y con el pelo corto siguiéndome a todas partes. El que Lea haga eso me hace pensar que de algún modo soy yo quien lo hace feliz y eso me hace feliz a mi también.

Sé que dentro de un corto tiempo moriré, porque mi instinto me dice que mi tiempo de vida es muy corto. Pero hasta el día de mi muerte amaré incondicionalmente a Eren, también a Lea, pero más a Eren. Y sé que en una próxima ocasión nos encontraremos, no importa como, pero lo haremos.

Siempre estaremos juntos, incluso si yo muero, siempre estaré a tu lado.

Te amo, Eren. Siempre te amaré.

FIN.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Y bien, hemos llegado al final. Cuando escribí este final, sobre todo, las últimas palabras se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, porque… bueno, es la OTP gentes. Toda cosa así me hace llorar xD

De nuevo, muchas gracias por las lecturas, reviews y apoyo. En verdad lo aprecio mucho.

De paso, anuncio que en estos días, primero Dios, habrá actualización de Cautiverio. Ya va por la mitad y quiero llegar máximo hasta 20 capítulos, ahorita se está haciendo el capítulo 10. Quiero salir de esa para publicar otras que ya tengo ahí.

Y eso sería todo.

Nos leemos pronto :3


End file.
